


Learning the Names of Things

by Fangirl_on_a_bicycle



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Almost entirely porn, Amethyst's whip as bondage equipment, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Edging, F/F, Homeworld doesn't do sex ed, POV Second Person, Submissive Peridot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10017944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_on_a_bicycle/pseuds/Fangirl_on_a_bicycle
Summary: "You don't like it, not at first."Peridot finds out what she does like, with Amethyst's help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is not meant to be realistic at all, or an endorsement of anything that any of the characters do. 
> 
> The dubious consent is limited to the first few paragraphs but there's no getting around it: Amethyst is coercive.
> 
> The fic gets sweeter as it goes, though; I promise. And yeah--Lapis is there, too; later on.

You don’t like it, not at first. 

But you like Amethyst, and you want to please her, and you’re still in the habit of obeying your superiors. And the affectionate way she touches you and kisses you is nice. And it’s not that often, anyway. Weeks can go by of hanging out together, chatting or watching TV with Lapis or going to Funland with Steven or going through Amethyst’s room together for things to make morps, before you’re alone with Amethyst and she pulls you towards her and she starts kissing you and petting you and says, _Just this once, Peri,_ _please,_ y _ou feel so nice,_ and you don’t say yes but you don’t say no and you phase off your clothes and you lie back, because she asked you to, and you let her push into you over and over until she groans and there’s a mess and she says, _I’m sorry_ and holds you and says, _I won’t do it again_ and you say, _It’s fine,_ and you know you’re both lying. 

It’s not like it hurts. 

You wonder if anyone else knows. Not Steven, of course. Garnet’s gaze has always been difficult to interpret. Pearl doesn’t act any differently towards you that you can discern. 

Amethyst treats you exactly the same as she always has, when anyone else is around. But you feel your face heat when Lapis comes home to the barn and Amethyst is still there. Surely she knows something is happening. 

You don’t want Amethyst to stop being your friend. You don’t want her to stop the way she curls up around you and moves her hands over your body before and after. You like it when one time she falls asleep in her room, still holding you. You look at her while she’s sleeping and feel an unfamiliar warmth in your gem. 

 

One sunny afternoon you’re in the barn alone together watching TV, and Amethyst kisses you and touches you and says,  _ I want to try something. _ And instead of moving over you she moves down your body and lies between your legs and puts her mouth on you like she’s going to eat you, but she’s not, she’s licking, and at first it’s just uncomfortable and wet. But then she finds a spot--and you gasp with shock, your whole body awake--and Amethyst notices and does it again, and again, and again; and your legs spread wider, and you’re making noises you’ve never heard yourself make, and you grab at her hair, and the sensation builds and builds and for a split second you think you’re about to poof, but instead all the tension releases in delicious waves as you shout, and when it’s over your gem is warm again and you’re still panting.

Amethyst wipes her mouth with her hand before crawling up to kiss your face and push into you, and this time it feels good, so good, and you wrap your legs around her waist and your arms around her neck and move your hips in rhythm with hers, and she’s rubbing a spot inside of you that’s making the tension build up again, even sweeter this time because you know what it’s leading to, and you say Amethyst’s name over and over when it happens, and she groans out,  _ Oh fuck, Peri, _ and pushes into you hard and you can feel her pulsing inside of you. 

And she asks,  _ Haven’t you ever come before, _ and you say,  _ What do you mean, _ and she says,  _ You just had two orgasms, haven’t you had one before, _ and you say,  _ No, _ and she looks surprised and then a little ashamed, and you kiss her face and she gives you a shaky smile and holds you tightly. 

 

You want her to do it again, and you don’t know how to ask her, but she seems to know. It’s only two days before she makes up a reason for you to come over in the evening and you’re barely in her room with the door closed before you’re kissing each other and phasing off your clothes and you lie down and she kisses her way down your body. You spend the entire night trying different ways of pleasing each other, until you’re so exhausted that for the first time in your entire existence, you fall asleep. When you wake up together later you’re both still naked and you do it again.

(She tells you a name for the appendage she shape-shifts for herself most of the time: a dick. She tells you a name for your own genitals: a pussy. She tells you a name for the thing you’ve been doing together: fucking.)

Things you especially like: having your neck kissed and bitten, putting your mouth on her breasts, being on top, being on your hands and knees while she’s behind you, sitting on her face, sucking on her dick and making her curse and cry out your name and fill up your mouth. 

 

_ You can’t get enough, can you, _ Amethyst says, but it’s a compliment. She gives you more orgasms than you give her, as though trying to make up for before. You’re fucking so often that you’re nearly caught several times. You learn to be quiet when needed. You learn to do it quickly, while standing up. You learn that if she comes in your mouth there’s less to clean up. You get faster at phasing your clothes back on. You get better at lying about where you’ve been and what you’ve been doing.

You once spend two whole days in Amethyst’s room, during which both learn that you don’t like Amethyst’s whip wrapped around your whole body, but you do very much like the whip tying your wrists together. You learn that if Amethyst gets you close to orgasm and then stops what she’s doing and waits until you stop pleading and whining before starting up again, and repeats that several times, when she finally keeps going you come so hard you cry. 

When you both finally emerge from Amethyst’s room, Garnet smiles and Pearl frowns but neither of them say anything; not about how long you were in there, or about the faint marks still on your wrists, or about the dark hickey that peeks from your neckline. (There are more, of course; but your clothes cover them.) You can’t make eye contact with either of them as you step on the warp pad to return to the barn.

Amethyst is affectionate with you all the time now, and in front of everyone else. You feel a fizzy happiness when she grabs your hand or puts an arm around you or kisses your cheek. You squeeze her hand or lean into her and your gem warms. 

You’ve always liked Amethyst, but now you can’t stop thinking about how you like everything about Amethyst’s body. You like how soft she is, and how strong she is, and her long wild hair, and her full lips and big eyes. You like the round curve of her breasts and her belly and her backside, and the thickness of her thighs and the width of her arms, and the faces and sounds she makes when she comes, and most of all the gem at the top of her chest, hot to the touch when you’re sweaty and naked together again.

 

One night Amethyst breaks into Funland after it’s closed. You giggle as you climb into one of the gondolas of the Ferris Wheel still close to the ground. She sits on the bench and leans back and you straddle her lap and the gondola starts to make rhythmic little squeaks, and when you come the sounds you make echo and sleeping birds startle and fly away. When you’re both worn out you lay in her arms and look at the stars. Amethyst talks about being new in the Prime Kindergarten and living with the Crystal Gems. You talk about your life on Homeworld and point out its approximate location in the sky. You think of how close you came to never meeting Amethyst and never being as happy as you are now and it’s nearly unbearable.

  
  


Lapis catches you. 

She was supposed to be gone all afternoon. You were thoroughly enjoying yourself when Amethyst looks up at a sound and stops in shock. You whine,  _ Why did you stop, I’m so close, _ until you look where she’s looking and Lapis is standing at the door of the barn with an expression matching Amethyst’s. Before either of you can say anything she flies away. 

When she comes back later Amethyst is gone. You have the TV on but you’re not really watching it. You don’t even know what you’re afraid of, exactly. 

_ I was nearby and I could hear you,  _ she says.  _ I thought you were hurt. _

_ I wasn’t hurt, _ you tell her. 

Several days later she says,  _ I want to watch. _

After some discussion you and Amethyst decide to let her. When you come with Amethyst’s face between your legs you look over and make eye contact and Lapis’s eyes are wide and her mouth is open. And then you’re on top of Amethyst and she’s pushing up into you and she smiles over at Lapis sitting nearby and says,  _ Are you enjoying the show? _

_ Yes, _ and Lapis’s voice is breathy and her face and chest are flushed dark blue.

_ You should touch yourself and let us watch. It’s only fair. _

And to your surprise she pushes up her skirt and does just that, and Amethyst fucks you harder, and you’re looking at Lapis’s fingers in her pussy and you can hear the wet sounds it’s making and your orgasm takes you by surprise, and then Amethyst grips your hips hard and groans as she comes, and you look over and Lapis comes with her eyes half-shut and her toes curled and her lower lip between her teeth and a muffled  _ Mmf! _

  
  


The first time she joins the both of you, you worry that you’ll feel left out. But then Lapis is lying down with her legs open and you’re licking her pussy while Amethyst slowly fucks you from behind. You don’t get to lick Amethyst’s pussy very often, she usually prefers having a dick; but even so, you’re fascinated by how Lapis tastes different, how her labia look different, how her noises sound different. You notice what makes her gasp and pant and you repeat it, and when she comes she’s so wet it drips off your chin and Amethyst stops fucking you to laugh but not in a mean way and you and Lapis both giggle. 

_ I should have warned you, _ she says with a smile.

_ I should have expected it, _ you reply, and kiss the inside of her thigh. 

It’s decided that Lapis should try getting fucked, and you move out from between them and Lapis watches Amethyst move towards her with wide eyes, and when she slides in Lapis says,  _ Yes, oh yes, _ and you get to watch Lapis’s face when she comes again, and she makes another wet mess, and Amethyst comes inside her, and you’re only envious for a moment, because after Lapis uses her water powers to clean everything up, Amethyst lies down and makes you sit on her face and slips her tongue against you until you finally come too, loud and long,  _ Oh, Amethyst, that’s so good, oh! _

 

Lapis doesn’t join you every time. You know you’re greedy and a little selfish but you don’t care. Lapis doesn’t want just you or just Amethyst either, only both of you at once, for which you are grateful. You and Amethyst still mostly fuck in Amethyst’s room, anyway.

 

Lapis comes back to the barn early once. You’re lying on a mattress on the floor. Amethyst has your wrists tied together with the whip and then tied them to one of the posts of the barn, over your head. Amethyst has been teasing you for what feels like forever, licking your pussy until you’re close, so close, and then stopping, and merely smiling at you when you kick your feet and yank at where you’re tied up, nearly sobbing in frustration,  _ Please, Amethyst, please, please. _ Lapis lands next to the mattress and looks down at you and then looks at Amethyst, who gives her a wicked look and says,  _ What should we do with her?  _ It’s humiliating, and you turn your head in an attempt to hide your face, but part of you likes it, and Amethyst knows it. 

Lapis ends up sitting on your face with the promise that you’ll be allowed to come once she does. You struggle to pay attention to Lapis while Amethyst teases you again. Lapis eventually just rides your face while pulling your hair, and when she stands up with shaky legs there’s wet running down both of your cheeks and your chin but you don’t care because Amethyst isn’t stopping and you don’t even have any air in your lungs to scream, you just stiffen with your mouth open and pull at the whip hard enough to hurt as you come, and come, and come--

Your limbs feel as heavy as lead. Amethyst makes the whip disappear and scoops you up in her arms and and carries you to the couch and sits down and Lapis brings a blanket and cleans you up a little and you mumble,  _ Oh stars, I love you, _ and Amethyst smiles and says,  _ Who are you talking to? _ And you say,  _ Both of you, it’s just different _ , and Amethyst and Lapis smile and Amethyst kisses your gem and says,  _ We love you, too; _ and you fall asleep in Amethyst’s arms, resting your hand on her gem, just as warm as yours is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno why I keep writing messed-up Amedot, but I do; several of the ideas in this have been bouncing around in my head for months now. In any case I should probably stop saying “I can’t believe I wrote this” because apparently my sub-conscious takes that as a challenge.
> 
> The "What should we do with her?" line is blatantly stolen from this bit of fan art: http://catharticaagh.tumblr.com/post/148969842140/this-is-how-i-like-to-imagine-the-lapamedot
> 
> Lapis sitting on the face of someone who's being teased via edging/orgasm delay is also blatantly stolen, from airandangel's story Side-Step, except she wrote it with Lapis, Jasper, and Pearl. (It's soooooo goooood, and also a much longer/more detailed scene than mine.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this wasn't gonna have a second chapter, but then I started wondering how this all looked from Amethyst's POV, and this ended up even longer than the first part! 
> 
> I probably don't need to repeat myself, but again: not realistic and not an endorsement. Explaining Amethyst's perspective isn't meant to excuse her actions. Amethyst might have convinced herself she had no control over her actions at certain points, but she absolutely fucking did. That Peridot just needed to find out sex could feel good, and was willing to forgive Amethyst pretty much immediately as long as she kept making sure it felt good, is where the "not realistic" part comes in.
> 
> That said: welcome to why sex ed and learning about consent is important. In this fic, Homeworld fucked up on that score; and the Crystal Gems weren't much better.

You feel guilty every time. 

But that goes back a long way. 

You can remember, when you weren’t new, necessarily; but you were new to living with other gems, still getting used to not being alone, both the relief and the claustrophobia of it--when Pearl saw you masturbating and flipped out. Rose tried to talk to you later, a little more calmly, about how that was something you did by yourself, not around others; but it was too late. 

You still did it, of course you did, when you were alone. It felt so good, it always did, even when nothing else did, but now it was just another way in which you were a little bad, like the place you came from, like the war that was the reason you were made, like your loud voice and your impulsiveness and your messy room. You like to eat and sleep and touch yourself and maybe none of it was things gems were supposed to do. 

(You found some dirty magazines once, and you hid them in your room, and you masturbated more often while looking at them until they got boring. You experimented with shape-shifting and found you liked having a dick when you masturbated, only sometimes at first, and eventually most of the time.)

You watched Rose with the men she played with, or what you were allowed to see. There were giggled and whispered conversations with Vidalia that were more confusing than anything. Then Rose and Greg and Pearl happened, and people and gems were turning everything around them upside down, and you didn’t really understand why.

 

And then, years later: Peridot was there. But it didn’t happen right away. Not until she wasn’t an enemy anymore, not until she was around all the time. Not until you realized she liked you--not the way Pearl and Garnet likes you and Rose liked you, not the way Steven likes you, not the way Greg or Vidalia likes you. She looks up to you and admires you and wants to impress you and make you laugh, and she’s so obvious about it that you’re almost embarrassed for her, except that it feels good to be liked, like that. And Peridot’s funny and cute and smart and stubborn and the same height as you without the limb enhancers, and you find yourself staring at her whenever she’s not looking, and you can’t stop thinking about her and you don’t know why, and one day you’re in your room and you’re masturbating for the second time that day, and your mind wanders, and you wonder what Peridot looks like under her uniform or if she’d let you touch her without her uniform on, and what does she feel like to kiss and touch all over, and you come suddenly, hard and fast, and you know something in you has changed, and you can’t change it back. 

Because now that you’re thinking about Peridot like  _ that, _ and you can’t stop, and you just... _ want. _ Those dirty magazines and whispered conversations give a shape to your want, an intent, and you just want Peridot so bad it’s distracting. It’s like a hunger you feel with your whole body. You’re looking at her all the time and thinking about her all the time and now you know why.

And one day she’s in your room to look for things for morps, and you kiss her, and she kisses you back and blushes, and you invite her to lay down with you and you ask her to phase off her clothes and she does, a little confused but eager to please, and you touch her all over, she’s so nice to touch, and then she lets you push into her and it’s even better than anything you imagined and you come inside of her, and it’s not until you blink away the haze of your orgasm that you realize she didn’t like it. 

_ I’m sorry. I won’t do it again. _

And she kisses you and says,  _ It’s fine, _ but her smile doesn’t reach her eyes. 

 

But now that you know how good she feels you’ve made the wanting even worse, and masturbating doesn’t really help anymore, and you try to leave her alone, or tell yourself you’ll just kiss her and touch her and that’s it, she likes that part, but once you’re alone with her and you’re touching her it becomes overwhelming,  _ Just this one more time, I promise, please, Peri, _ and she lets you do it again, and after it’s over you pet her more and hold her and wonder what’s wrong with you, why are you like this?

You don’t know why she still likes you, and you think she probably shouldn’t, but you’re glad she does. You realize one day with a dull horror that if she didn't like you anymore it would feel almost as bad as when Rose was gone, and it’s still not enough to make you stop.

 

One day you’re masturbating in your room, and after you come, you absentmindedly suck the mess off your fingers, and you realize with a start that you don’t know what Peridot tastes like, not  _ there _ \--and now you have to know. 

And you go to the barn the next day and Lapis is gone and Peridot is watching TV. And after a while you kiss Peridot and turn off the TV and say,  _ I want to try something, _ and you kiss her mouth and her breasts and her tummy and then between her legs and move your tongue over her pussy, and you like the taste right away and know you’ll want it again, and when you lick near the bump at the top, where you like to touch yourself, she gasps and her whole body moves. You do it again and she makes a sound and her legs open even more, and you keep doing it, over and over, and she grabs your hair and makes startled noises every time:  _ Ngah! Ah! Oh! _ They get louder and louder, and her whole body tenses and you glance up without stopping and her eyes are closed and she’s flushed all over, and she nearly looks like she’s in pain, but you couldn’t move away even if you wanted to, the way she’s gripping your hair, and then her pussy is twitching and her limbs are jerking and she’s shouting,  _ Aaaaah! Aaah! Aaah! _

You don’t even remember shape-shifting a dick during all that, but you have one now, and you barely wipe your mouth before crawling up her body to kiss her slack panting mouth and slide into her, and she’s so wet, and she wraps her arms and legs around you and pulls you in and rocks into your every thrust and her sounds go up again in pitch and volume until she tenses up and spasms around your dick, slurring out your name over and over,  _ Amethyst! Amethyss! Ameth _ \--and you push in as far as you possibly can and hide your face in her neck and groan out,  _ Oh fuck, Peri, _ and come inside of her, and instead of the guilt and shame you always felt after coming before, you just feel good, because Peridot is smiling for real and kissing your face even though you’re both sweaty and messy.

She’s never come before. No wonder she didn’t like it until now. You feel awful again, but for a different reason this time. 

 

You work yourself into an anxious mess over whether she wants to do it again, but two days later you make up a reason for her to come over if she wants, and she’s in your room and the door’s closed and she’s kissing you and her uniform is gone and you manage to find a reasonably soft surface nearby for her to lie down on and you’re kissing her all over, but she’s impatiently pushing on your head with a whine as her thighs fall open, and shortly after she’s shouting,  _ Oh, yes, Amethyst, right there, that feels so good, yes, yes! _

 

Peridot wants it as much as you do now, which is to say: almost constantly. It’s like you’ve flipped a switch, now that she knows it can feel good, that it’s _supposed_ to feel good. 

You always make sure she has more orgasms than you, and at first it’s as an apology, some way of evening up the balance, but you continue doing it long after she’s caught up, because the the way she looks and sounds and feels when she comes is the most arousing and beautiful and good thing you’ve ever known, so much so that if you’re inside of her when she comes, you always do too, right after her.

 

You’ve been hidden away in your room for a full day already, mostly fucking, though you’ve both just now woken up from a nap. She’s still lying down, and you kiss her sleepy lips and the hickeys you’ve already left on her neck and breasts before you lick her pussy until she’s starting to tense up, and then stop and pull away. She says,  _ Ah, don’t stop now, _ and you reply,  _ Trust me, okay? _ You wait until she’s breathing normally and start again, and then stop just before she comes. She growls and kicks her feet and moves her hand down to touch herself. You grab her wrists.  _ Do I need to tie you up? Because I will. _ Peridot pouts and whines and tries, uselessly, to squeeze her thighs together, desperate for friction and pressure. Once she gives up and lies still, you let go of her wrists and move in again, but for only a minute or so before you stop; she’s so worked up already. Peridot shrieks in frustration and you have to grab her wrists again, and you move up to kneel between her thighs, keeping both of her wrists in one hand. When you pull the whip out of your gem she watches you, breathing hard, and you wrap the whip around her wrists several times before making a knot.  _ There.  _ You move back to lie between her legs and spread her labia open with your fingers and watch her pussy clench around nothing, so wet there’s a trickle sliding towards her ass crack. You lick it all up in one long swipe from bottom to top, and she wails, her hands balling up into fists, struggling against the whip, her chest heaving. It takes longer this time for her breathing to slow down but you wait it out. Then you move in again, right next to her clit the way she likes, and you can feel her hesitate for a moment out of fear you’ll stop again, but you don’t, and her whole body goes rigid for long moment before she’s nearly screaming and thrashing, and you hold her hips down through the whole thing as she comes once, then again immediately after, long and drawn-out, her shouts sliding into moans and then whimpers, until you finally stop and she gently goes limp. You sit up and wipe your mouth and see tears run down from both her eyes as she blinks.

You dissipate the whip and grab her hands and rub her wrists.  _ Are you okay?  _ Peridot looks up at you and smiles and says,  _ Yeah, _ but she’s still sniffling and weeping, so you pull her up into your lap to hold her and she cries into your chest and hot tears splash onto your gem, and she says,  _ Please do that again, but not for a while, oh stars, _ and you burst out laughing with relief and kiss her gem. 

(You think about it later and realize: you’ve never kissed anyone’s gem before. But it seemed like the only thing to do, at the time.)

 

You can barely keep your hands to yourself anymore, even around everyone else. You hold Peridot’s hand or put an arm around her or kiss her cheek, because her face lights up with a contagious joy every time. 

 

You fuck her standing up underneath the beach house in the middle of the afternoon, both too impatient to make it to your room. At first she’s just leaning on a piling and you’re on your knees with one of her legs over your shoulder as you lick her pussy until she comes, her hands clapped over her mouth to keep herself quiet, her heel thumping against your back. Her legs nearly give out when she’s done, but you stand up, hold her up by her thighs, and slide into her with a suppressed moan as she gasps and wraps her arms around your neck. The crashing waves on the beach cover the slapping sound and your own breathing, and when she comes again she shakes from the effort of staying nearly silent, and you bite down on her shoulder as you come, too. You put her legs back down and you’re kissing and giggling when you hear the screen door open and slam shut above you and familiar sandals thumping down the steps and you both barely phase your clothes back on in time. You make swimming seem like your idea so he won’t see the damp spot on Peridot’s uniform where she's still leaking come.

 

Lapis didn’t know you were fucking, not until she caught you. You have no idea what she’s going to do now that she knows, but you’re still surprised when Peridot tells you,  _ She’s curious. She wants to watch.  _

_ Do you want her to watch us? _

Peridot blushes and can barely meet your eyes.  _ Yes. _

 

You forget, sometimes, that Peridot knew nothing almost about sex until recently, and she’s never seen dirty magazines or porn--if it even exists on Homeworld. So when Lapis touches herself, Peridot openly stares at her in awe. You thrust up into Peridot harder and faster, and she comes suddenly, with a look of astonishment, barely able to look away from Lapis’s fingers in her pussy as she clamps down on you hard and moans. You can’t help coming right after, and then Lapis goes last, biting her lip and leaving a wet spot where she’s sitting. 

 

Lapis has already come once, all over Peridot’s face, when you move towards her; and she sits up a little to stare at your dick with something between anticipation and wonder, her legs still open and her pussy dripping. But she likes it, rolling her hips against yours, the height difference making it easy to suck on her breasts while you fuck her. She likes a slightly different angle and rhythm than Peridot does, and when she comes she’s much wetter and quieter than Peridot is, but it’s still enough to push you over the edge with your face against her chest. 

Peridot is antsy from arousal, so after Lapis uses her water powers to clean everyone up, you roll onto your back and say to Peridot,  _ Your turn, _ and you pull her towards you to bring her pussy against your mouth, and she’s already so close that it’s no time at all before she shudders and shouts your name as she comes. 

 

You know when Lapis is coming back to the barn. You tease Peridot over and over knowing that Lapis will come back and find her like that, desperate and begging and tied up, like a gift with a bow on it.  _ What should we do with her? _ Lapis looks at her and looks at you and you see her eyes dilate and her face flush and she licks her lips. 

_ I have an idea, Lapis. _

Lapis’s voice was always breathy and low when she was aroused. It was kind of hot.  _ Yeah?  _

_ Sit on her face. Peridot only gets to come when you do. _

Lapis inhaled sharply and nodded. Peridot’s eyes were closed, her face turned away. You reach up and grab her chin.  _ Peri. Did you hear me? _

She opens her eyes, looks up at both of you, and if it’s possible, blushes even more.  _ Yes. _

_ Say it.  _

_ I get to come after Lapis does.  _

_ Good girl.  _

Lapis’s dark blue nipples tighten in the air when she phases off her clothes, and you watch her slowly move down to Peridot’s face as she strains up to meet her. Peridot’s arms jerk against her restraints and Lapis takes a shuddery breath and her spine curves. Her back and gem and ass make for a pretty good view, but you have other things to do, sliding down until your face is between Peridot’s legs again. 

Peridot’s trying so hard to focus on Lapis that you can get away with licking her clit longer before she’s noticeably close, and you pull away and her arms and legs twitch and jerk but she doesn’t make a sound, and you manage to repeat the pattern twice more before Lapis just grabs handfuls of Peridot’s hair and rocks against her face until she goes still and makes small quavery sounds. She stands up on shaky legs and sits down next to Peridot, whose face is so wet it’s running down her cheeks, and you keep going, and Peridot has possibly the most gorgeous orgasms you’ve ever seen, running into each other as she yanks at the whip and barely catches enough breath to make any sounds, her limbs all flailing, over and over, until it’s done and she’s dead weight against the mattress. 

You carry Peridot to the couch. Lapis pulls the mess away and brings back a blanket for you to wrap Peridot in, because she hasn’t bothered to phase her uniform back on, just blinks up at the both of you with a dopey smile and says,  _ Oh stars, I love you.  _

_ Who are you talking to? _

_ Both of you, it’s just different. _

You look over at Lapis to see her reaction to this, and she’s just smiling back at you like the two of you know a secret, and you suppose it’s true, really. 

You kiss Peridot’s gem, and it’s warmer than your lips.  _ We love you, too. _ Peridot rolls into you just enough to rest one hand on your gem, and her eyes close and she’s asleep. You look at her and you know you could spend the rest of your existence trying to deserve the way she loves you, and it could never be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I procrastinated on writing a very short teen-rated-at-most thing for the Amedot zine by writing thousands and thousands of words of porn. What the actual fuck, y'all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested: Lapis's turn.

It starts slowly, at first: Amethyst is just around more. You’re in the habit of spending long hours flying, so it doesn’t matter all that much. Peridot looks at you oddly a few times when you come back to the barn and Amethyst is there, but she doesn’t say anything. 

And then, almost suddenly: Peridot is frequently gone, presumably at the temple. Sometimes for hours. Sometimes for days. When she is at the barn, she’s almost always with Amethyst, and both of them are smiling like idiots and constantly touching each other. You don’t mind, though. It’s nice to have so much time to yourself in the barn, to nap without the TV on if nothing else. And Peridot and Amethyst are so happy now that they’re more fun to hang out with. Even on the rare occasions Amethyst is gone and Peridot is home, Peridot is so much more relaxed and easygoing (if a little daydreamy) that her company is just far more pleasant. You still spend a lot of afternoons flying, but it’s because you want to; not just to get away from Peridot’s constant chatter, or her well-meaning but wearying concern for you.

 

You’d been out flying and remembered something you wanted near the barn, but as you get near it you hear an odd sound.

You realize it’s Peridot.

And it sounds like she’s being hurt. 

_ Mm! Ah! Ah!  _

You land at the door of the barn in a near-panic, and that’s when you see them and stop, frozen to the spot: Peridot is lying on some blankets. Amethyst is lying on top of her. Peridot’s feet are bobbing in the air, her legs wrapped around Amethyst, whose hair is everywhere, but you can still see her kissing Peridot’s neck. They’ve both phased off their uniforms, and their bodies are moving together in a rhythm that matches Peridot’s sounds.

You realize what they’re doing and gasp.

Amethyst jerks her head up and looks at you, her eyes and mouth open wide with shock.

Peridot wiggles under Amethyst and whines,  _ Why did you stop, I’m so close, _ then looks at Amethyst, then turns and looks at you, her eyes large and her face going pale.

You take one step back, then another, then fly away without saying a word. 

 

You’re lying across the branch of a tree, half an hour’s flying from the barn, and you can’t stop seeing it in your mind: Peridot’s head tilted back, her eyes closed, her mouth open to make those sounds, her hands in Amethyst’s hair. Amethyst’s mouth against Peridot’s neck, her arms on either side of Peridot, her breasts moving. 

Further down: Amethyst had shape-shifted something, was sliding it in and out of Peridot, between her legs, making Peridot noisy. Not with pain: with pleasure.

You think about the looks on their faces when they knew they’d been caught: it was fear. 

Why? This wasn’t Homeworld, right? Weren’t the Crystal Gems all about breaking rules? Why not break that one, too? 

There’s an ache between your legs, an ache you haven’t felt in countless centuries, and with a feeling of rebellion you roll to lie on your back, run your hands down your chest and waist, down your thighs, up under your skirt, and you’re already so wet (your skirt hides it so much better than leggings or a leotard, always did), and you close your eyes and think of what you saw in the barn, and a few minutes later, you press one hand into your mouth to muffle the sound you make when you come, soaking the hand between your legs.

It’s not until you’ve used your water powers to clean up and started flying back to the barn, that you remember: there’s no one to hear you. You could shout, if you wanted. Just like Peridot did.

 

Peridot is curled up on herself with the TV on when you come back, hugging her knees. You sit on the other end of the couch, facing the TV. Peridot glances over at you, then back at the TV, and says nothing.

_ I was nearby and I could hear you. I thought you were hurt.  _

_ I wasn’t hurt. _ Her voice is so quiet. 

_ I know. And..it’s okay. Peridot, it’s fine. This isn’t...it’s not Homeworld.  _ It isn’t really what you want to say.

_ I know it’s not. _ She laughs, but it’s bitter.  _ I didn’t even know there was more than kissing, until a few months ago. And even that felt treasonous the first time.  _ Peridot turns. _ I never understood why gems would risk it, before. But Amethyst...  _ She looks at you. Her voice is firmer, more certain. _ If I got shattered tomorrow it would be worth it.  _

 

When you ask to watch, several days later, it’s after you’ve masturbated once a day to the memory of what you saw at the barn door, and thought about it almost every other waking moment. Once, with Peridot out of the barn (presumably with Amethyst), you even do it where you saw them together, lying on the same pile of blankets on the floor. 

You want to see them again. 

 

They’re only kissing, to start with. Amethyst moves down to kiss her neck and bites down where her neck meets her shoulder, and Peridot gasps and is already grabbing a handful of Amethyst’s hair. Peridot phases off her uniform when Amethyst kisses below the mark she just made.  _ Mmm, aren’t we eager for our audience.  _

_ Yes, _ and Peridot is breathless. 

Amethyst kisses further down, licks and sucks one of Peridot’s nipples while squeezing the other small breast. Peridot glances at you, then goes back to looking down at Amethyst, then closes her eyes. She’s blushing that splotchy blue she does and already making little noises every time Amethyst does something she particularly likes. 

Amethyst kisses Peridot’s tummy, runs her mouth along the crests of her hips, and then lies down between her legs. Peridot opens them wide, knees bent, her eyes still closed. Amethyst looks at you with a grin, and licks her lips before turning to Peridot. She strokes her thumbs up and down around Peridot’s vulva, flushed dark green and shiny.  _ Do you want me to lick you now?  _ Peridot nods. 

_ Ask me to do it.  _ Her voice is rough.

_ Please, Amethyst-- _

Amethyst moves in and Peridot whines. You can’t entirely see what’s happening, but you can guess, and within minutes Peridot has both hands in Amethyst’s hair and she’s moving constantly and her toes are curling and her eyes open a little and look directly into yours as she shouts shamelessly,  _ Oh, oh, oh! _

Amethyst sits up and licks her lips again before wiping off her face. You were so focused on Peridot you didn’t notice when Amethyst phased off her clothes, nor did you see the flash of her shape-shifting something between her legs. _ It’s a human thing, I think, I dunno if anyone has a dick on Homeworld. _

_ I don’t know either, _ you confess. 

Amethyst lies down this time, and Peridot straddles her, holds Amethyst’s dick at the base of it, and slides down. Amethyst inhales sharply and holds onto Peridot’s hips. Peridot leans over to kiss Amethyst for a moment before sitting up again, and they soon find a well-practiced rhythm together, Peridot’s small breasts bouncing, hands braced on Amethyst’s shoulders, and Amethyst drags her eyes off Peridot to look over at you. 

_ Are you enjoying the show? _

_ Yes.  _ Even more than you thought you would. 

_ You should touch yourself and let us watch. It’s only fair. _

You push your skirt out of the way with something close to relief, shoving two fingers into yourself, rocking against your own hand, uncaring of the slick wet sounds it’s making. Peridot is staring at your hand between your legs, eyes half-lidded and mouth open, but you barely notice, because you’re watching Amethyst sliding in and out of Peridot, and they speed up, and Peridot’s noises get louder, and then she’s shuddering and shouting, and Amethyst holds her hips still and pushes into her hard and fast until she stops with a groan, and then your own orgasm sweeps over you, hard and deep, and you bite your lip and moan and gush onto your hand and the floor beneath you.

 

You’re the one flat on your back this time. Peridot’s kisses are shy even though she has vastly more experience with this than you do. Rather than phasing off your top, you reach back to untie it and pull it down first. Her mouth dots kisses down your neck to one breast, and she’s watching you from the corner of her eyes, and you close yours so you won’t feel so self-conscious. 

Peridot switches sides, you hear movement, and Peridot whines around the nipple in her mouth. You look up and Amethyst is behind where Peridot is kneeling, one hand between Peridot’s legs and the other rubbing her back a little. Amethyst winks at you and you feel your face burn and she says,  _ Peridot, pay attention to what you’re doing. _

When Peridot moves down between your legs, instead of lying down, she’s still on her knees, ass in the air, and this time you see the flash of Amethyst shape-shifting, and she slowly slides into Peridot. Peridot breathes heavily, but she looks down between your open legs, and kisses you where you’re aching.

You can’t help gasping and panting and making small sounds; Peridot is a fast and eager learner, noticing your every reaction. You close your eyes again and just ride the sensations, and when you climax you’re clutching the blankets under you, crying out even with your mouth pressed shut. 

Peridot pulls away with your orgasm dripping off her chin. Amethyst stops moving because she’s laughing at Peridot’s startled face, and Peridot smiles and then giggles and you can’t help laughing too. 

_ I should have warned you,  _ you say.

_ I should have expected it, _ and she kisses the inside of your thigh, where it’s just as wet as her face.

She wipes her chin with the back of her hand.  _ You should try letting Amethyst fuck you. _

_ Yeah, okay. _ You try not to sound eager. Even though you are. You’ve wanted it since the first time you saw her with Peridot.  _ If Amethyst wants to.  _

_ Fuck yeah, I do.  _

You can’t help feeling a thrill at that. Peridot grins even as she moves out from between you and Amethyst, sitting just to the side. You sit up a little and look at Amethyst, the curves of her body interrupted by her dick, still slick from Peridot. She moves forward on her knees and you open your legs wider to accommodate her. 

You surprise yourself by blurting out,  _ Yes, oh yes! _ How can it feel so good when you’ve just come? Amethyst sucks on your breasts, hard enough for you to know it’ll leave marks later, but it doesn’t hurt right now, and you’re moving with her over and over, her hair brushing against your sides with every thrust, and you know you’re going to come again, and it feels so different with her inside of you, and you bite down on your hand, you feel like you’re making so much noise, and just as your own spasms are slowing, Amethyst stutters to a stop and groans with her face between your breasts and you know she’s added to the mess you’ve made. 

There’s a hot splat when she pulls out, and you make short work of cleaning everyone up. Peridot is so aroused that when she’s finally pulled over Amethyst’s face, she comes almost immediately, shouting,  _ Oh, Amethyst, that’s so good, oh! _

 

Things are different between the three of you after that, but in a way that most people wouldn’t notice. It would feel wrong to fuck either of them alone, but neither of them seem to want to, anyway. Peridot joins you more often for your naps in the hammock, limbs tangled together, despite her complaints about the snoring (she’s one to talk, she drools); and you’re more likely to curl up together when watching TV. You and Amethyst talk about books and you visit her room several times to borrow more books or look for objects for new morps. But alone with either of them, it never goes past talking or cuddling. 

(The next time you see Garnet, she gives you a smile and a thumbs-up, and your embarrassment makes you angry to a degree you know is irrational, and you fly away in the middle of Pearl saying something, and you can hear her indignant squawking from a rapidly-increasing distance as Amethyst laughs.)

Peridot is gone a little less often than before, because her and Amethyst are no longer worried about being caught. Amethyst comes over more, and sometimes you give them time alone in the barn, but sometimes one or both of them looks at you with obvious intention and invitation, and just knowing they both want you is enough to make you aroused.

 

The first time you press your mouth to Peridot’s pussy, Amethyst watches and tells you what to do, and when Peridot comes, pulling on your hair and crying out, you’re a little proud of yourself, and then you’re on all fours and Peridot’s kissing you despite your slick face, and Amethyst fucks you from behind until your arms shake and you moan into Peridot’s mouth and gush down Amethyst’s thighs, and Amethyst pants out  _Ah, Lapis, fuck,_ and stops with a groan.

 

Another day: it’s pouring rain outside the barn, Peridot is conked out asleep (and drooling) on one end of the couch. You and Amethyst are on the other end, watching TV, a little drowsy yourselves from the day’s activities, when you realize something.

_ You didn’t get to come this time, did you? _

_ No, but it’s okay. _

_ Really? I didn’t mean to leave you out.  _  You came once, hard and quietly; and Peridot had come at least twice, loudly, shouting each of your names in turn.

Amethyst looks down and fidgets with the end of the blanket covering Peridot’s feet. Her long hair is hiding her face, and she shrugs.  _ It’s nice if I come, but s’not important.  _

_ That doesn’t seem fair to you.  _

_ Yeah, but it is.  _

_ How? _

It’s a long moment before Amethyst answers.  _ That’s kind of a long story.  _ She doesn’t say anything else. 

 

One afternoon, just before you leave the barn, Amethyst grabs your arm and whispers in your ear:  _ Come back a little early.  _

_ Why? _

_ You’ll see.  _

You had planned on flying further away, but Amethyst’s words stick with you. You know it must have something to do with Peridot. With sex. You think about masturbating but decide not to, just yet; savoring the anticipation. 

You come back to the sight of Peridot naked and tied up and begging from being teased over and over. Peridot has told you about this, how torturous it is while it’s happening but how much she likes it when it’s over. You’ve never seen it in person, though. You land on the mattress next to her a little harder than you intended. 

Amethyst looks up at you.  _ What should we do with her? _

Nobody’s even touched you, but heat washes over your body anyway. Peridot’s eyes are closed and her face is turned away, but she’s breathing hard and her pussy is as flushed as her face. You don’t even realize you’ve forgotten to answer Amethyst until she speaks again. 

_ I have an idea, Lapis.  _

_ Yeah? _

_ Sit on her face. Peridot only gets to come when you do.  _

You take a breath in, then nod. Amethyst grabs Peridot by the chin and makes sure she’s heard, makes her repeat it:  _ I get to come when Lapis does.  _

Your clothes are gone in an instant, and you feel a little shaky as you move over Peridot’s face, slowly sinking down. Her eyes are open, if a little glazed-over, and she pulls at where she’s tied up, trying to rise up to meet you, and at the first touch of her lips you gasp and your back arches a little. 

You can’t see what Amethyst is doing behind you, but you don’t have to; Peridot reacts so much, even with her eyes closed and her mouth busy; twice Peridot’s arms jerk against the knots of the whip and her hands ball up into fists. She’s trying to please you, but she’s distracted and constantly losing the rhythm, but despite that, you’re not far from orgasm yourself by now, so you grab Peridot’s hair with both hands and move against her, you’re so close, and Peridot just holds her mouth and tongue still and lets you, until you come, harder than you expected, all over Peridot’s face; and you stand up on weak legs only to collapse to sitting next to her. 

Amethyst has to use a bruising amount of force to hold Peridot’s hips down. She’s coming over and over, barely able to whimper, pulling hard on her wrists in the whip, her hands splaying and then balling up again and again, her body stiffening and convulsing so hard it’s a wonder she doesn’t poof. 

She relaxes into the mattress almost all at once, and Amethyst puts one arm under her neck and another under her knees to lift her and carry her to the couch. 

Peridot’s face is still covered in your orgasm, but she’s almost that wet between her legs, too, not to mention sweaty. You pull it all away and out the door before coming back with a blanket--Peridot’s still naked and dazed in Amethyst’s arms. 

_ Oh stars, I love you.  _

_ Who are you talking to? _

_ Both of you, it’s just different.  _

Amethyst looks up at you, her expression more vulnerable than you’ve ever seen. You smile at that, and she smiles back, then bends down to kiss Peridot’s gem.  _ We love you, too.  _

Peridot turns in Amethyst’s arms, rests a hand on her gem, and is asleep. 

You sit down next to Amethyst on the couch, but Amethyst only has eyes for Peridot, and for the first time, you start to feel like an intruder. Just as you’re starting to think of leaving them alone, Amethyst moves a little and grabs one of your hands in hers. 

Her voice is quiet, especially for her:  _ Thank you. _

_ For what? _

_ For her. For both of you. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, this was a total bitch to write, especially compared to the first two chapters. Not only had I accidentally written myself into some slight corners, I had to figure out more about Homeworld's attitude towards sex and how much of it Lapis believed, and how much of that to keep in the fic. And in general I find Lapis really difficult to write outside of AU's.
> 
> And then I had to figure out how to write several of the same sex scenes and keep them factually consistent with the other two chapters without having them be too repetitive! Whew.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
